


I Love You

by KingTrash



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrash/pseuds/KingTrash
Summary: "Somethings never change." Chloe chuckled."Guess not." Max shrugged.





	

-2 Years After Bae Ending-

Chloe was working at the skate shop in Portland, Oregon. Where she now lives after Max and her split paths. The blue haired girl, who's hair is still bright blue and choppy, felt to guilty to live with Max.

Waking up from nightmares that she caused. If only Chloe died in the dirty bathroom at Blackhell. She shakes her head as the door opens.

"Welcome to Blake's Skates. How may I help you?" Chloe repeated for the millionth time.

"It makes sense that you would work here." Said a small voice Chloe never thought she'd hear again. Her heart seemed to twist and tug at the girl who stood there. 

Her brown hair was still cut short and her eyes still a blue Chloe loves so much. Main reason she chose blue for her hair. 

"Max?" Chloe mumbles. The young adult walks to her lost Partner in Time. Max smiles softly and looks at her. 

"In the flesh." Her smile shone bright and her freckles seemed darker compared to the white. Max wore skinny jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Somethings never change." Chloe chuckled.

"Guess not." Max shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Chloe blurted. The brunette looks at her. Her eyes didn't show anything.

"I know." The hippie says.

"No." Chloe said as she took a small step closer. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. You were broken and I just shattered what little remains were left. And I-I hate myself for that."

Max stepped closer and held her hand out as if to touch Chloe's flawless skin. Both seemed tense, but who would blame them. The punk seemed to move her head to her friends hand.

"I know." Max mumbles. Chloe looks at her sadly.

"Please... forgive me." She said deafeted. Chloe so desperately wanted to feel their skin touch. To feel her heart beat faster against her cheek. Chloe craved the feeling. 

Her heart ached ever since she stepped out the door, but she was to chickenshit to go back. Chloe has loved Max ever since she left. Maybe even before then, but she didn't know how much she meant to her.

"I did the moment you left." Max says. Her hand falls to her side. "I shouldn't have. After what you did. I saved you so many times, killed people I knew. People who knew me! Just for you. And you left. Just because you couldn't take it.

"But I just couldn't hate you. I still can't. Every night I look at the ceiling and think, where is she? Does she hate me? Why did she leave after she told me she never would? Why do I have to love her? Why can't I just move on?"

"What?" Chloe said dumbfounded. 

"I love you Chloe Price. I fucking hate it sometimes, but you make me feel strange things and it makes me smile." Max says. "Plus I can't live without my Partner in Crime or Captain. But I still am pissed."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." Chloe said.

"What? That I'm pissed at you?" She asked with a dumb grin. Max knew what Chloe ment.

"Stop being a smartass and fucking kiss me." Chloe pulled Max by her wrist and held it tightly ashe she kissed her. Her best friend, her First Mate, her first and only love. 

Chloe heard the door open but she simply flipped the finger on the dick that walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not that good. Remember to check my other pricefield stories on wattpad. -wanna-be-


End file.
